Jettkuso
Personality For the most part, Jett is pretty up-beat, but will sometimes be angered by stupidity in general. He also loves to help out people who are new to the game. Characteristics He never likes for people to call him by his screen name, JettKuso. He prefers to be called Jett Kuso, or just Jett. He is a Pyrus/Darkus bralwer. At the beginning of each battle, he flips a custom-made coin to choose which of the two attributes he uses. History Early Life Jett hadn't heard about bakugan untill about six months after it came out. Of course he thought it was silly at first, until one of of his friends traded him a Pyrus monarus, for a small lego minifure. Jett was greatly intreuged by the concept, so he picked up a card boosterpack at the Toys-R-Us. Sadlly, the pack only included three Abillity cards, and two Gate cards of random colors. After reaserching the rules online, he found out this wasnt enough to do anything! So Jett, and his friend Ryo decided to make up their own, strange rules. These rules prretty much alowed you to do just about anything. There were no used piles, and you could use any card out of your colection, at any time, as many times as you wanted. Jett used these rules exlusively for about a year. His colection grew and grew, until he heard about something called BakuCon! He very badly wanted to go, but there was a problem, he didn't even know how to play by the official rules! But he instantly set out to learn. He practeced day and night, carfully orginizing his deck. By the time the day finally came, he was ready. When he arrived at BakuCon, he was suprised by the amount of brawlers that showed up. Once he had signed into the tournament, he began to explore the room. The first thing he noticed was the ski ball area, where he won the bakugan wrist band that he still wears today. The announcement was made that the first match of the day was starting. He was assigned to the blue flight, so he took his posision, set up his bakugan, and he actually won! Okay, so far so good. He also won the next match, and the one after that, and the one after that. After a few more rounds, Jett was at the top of his flight, one more round and he was in the semi finals. After a tough battle, Jett had actually made it in! Sadlly though, he got completly destroyed in the finals... But he still left with a decent position of sixth place! Just enough to get him a free trip to New york city. He was going to the nationals! (To be continued) Present Jett usually occupys his time by brawling with friends (Or enemys), watching the Bakugan tv show, and making videos on his Youtube channel "JettKuso". Powers and Abilities Powers Jett has the uncanny ability to watch the Bakugan tv show for hours on end, without going mentaly insane! Abilities Top secret. Weaknesses The "Tricky gate" Gate card. *Shudders* Equipment He has a large arsenal of launchers, gauntlets, baku pods, and more, but choses not to use them unless completely nessesary. Bakugan Guardian Bakugan Jett's guardian Bakugan Is a Dharak, that can shift from Pyrus crimson pearl, to regular Darkus. This change can never be used mid-battle, because it's activated when Jett flips the Pyrus/Darkus coin, that he keeps under his wristband. Both Pyrus, and Darkus forms of Dharak, are 770Gs. Not as powerful as many Bakugan, but strategy is where his power lies. Regular Bakugn Jett currently has a rapidly expanding collection of over 90 Bakugan, and support peices. He is working on a list, but It might take a while. Gallery Category:Bakugan Dimensions